Computer-based database systems typically organize data according to a fixed structure of tables and relationships. The structure may be described using an ontology comprising a data model that is used to represent the structure and reason about objects in the structure. In particular, a dynamic ontology allows a user to specify custom object types, property types, and parser definitions. Examples of a dynamic ontology in a computer system are described in related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/602,626, “Creating Data In A Data Store Using A Dynamic Ontology”, filed Nov. 20, 2006, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/630,472, “System with Methodology for Dynamic Modular Ontology,” filed Feb. 24, 2015, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Localization is the process of adapting a product to a specific country or region. For software, the visual elements presented by the software need to be presented in the language and format for the specific country or region. Typically, an alternate language version of the software is created for the country or region. However, for an ontology and the database data described by the ontology, it would be inefficient to create copies of the data for each language. Furthermore, with a dynamic ontology where the user specifies custom object types and property types, the software has to be able to present the visual elements of the custom object types and property types in multiple language.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.